Dungeon
The Dungeon is the third scene. Once you've entered the Dungeon, you won't be able to return to other scenes until you've purchased the More Refuse upgrade. Scene Levels At present, the Dungeon scene cannot be upgraded to a higher level. Factories Overview Torches Once you own at least 25 torches, actual torches will be visible in the scene. Click on these to pick them up. While holding a torch, you can click on a Creepy Crawlie to burn it (which counts toward the Exterminator achievement). * 25 torches = 1 torch in the scene * 50 torches = 2 torches * 100 torches = 3 torches Creepy Crawlies If you own at least 25 Creepy Crawlies (TODO: confirm this; it might be lower), you will begin to see them crawling around the dungeon. They can be burned to death with Torches (which counts toward the/ Exterminator achievement). Crawlies come in several varieties, which give different rewards when burned: (TODO: I think that each type becomes available when quotas are reached. Need to confirm) * Stag beetle: 1 blue gem * Black widow spider: 1 purple gem * Yellow slug: 1 blue gem * Roach: 1 purple gem * Green slime: 1 purple gem Clicking on Creepy Crawlies counts toward the Spooky Sounds! achievement. Bricks TODO Lab Equipment TODO Experiments TODO Generators TODO Specimens Clicking on Specimens counts toward the Spooky Sounds! achievement. Prisoners TODO Lab Assistants TODO Monsters TODO Upgrades Haunted House Upgrades TODO: This list is incomplete. Other Upgrades TODO: This list is incomplete. Potion formulas Achievements Clicker! Click on the drain X'' times. * 25K times: Income +3%; 3 green gems Click Bonus! Activate the click bonus ''X times. * 50 times: Income +3%; 1 green gem) Dread Bonus! Activate dread bonus X'' times. * 50 times: Income +3%; 1 green gem Speed Bonus! Activate the speed bonus ''X times. * 50 times: Income +3%; 1 green gem Smasher! Smash potions X'' times. * 25 times: Income +3%; 3 green gems * 50 times: Income +3%; 5 green gems Hidden Stuff Find ''X hidden objects. * 100 objects: Income +3%; 3 green gems * Progress!: Have at least (25) of everything. (for 25: Income +3% & 5 green gems) Spooky Sounds! Make X'' spooky sounds. * 2,500 sounds: Income +3%; 5 green gems * 5,000 sounds: Income +3%; 8 green gems You can make spooky sounds by clicking on Creepy Crawlies or Specimens. (TODO: list other ways) Exterminator Burn ''X critters. * 250 critters: Income +3%; 10 green gems Halloween Spirits! Earn X'' Halloween spirits. * 100 spirits: Income +3%; 1 green gem * 1,000 spirits: Income +3%; 3 green gems Tiny Invaders! Beat the microbes ''X times. * 5 times: Income +3%; 1 green gem Pour the Rainbow! Brew a potion of each color. * TODO: what's the reward for this one? Imprisoned! Capture X'' prisoner(s). * 1 prisoner: Income +3%; 1 green gem Miracle Grow Enlarge ''X thing(s). * 1 thing: Income +3%; 1 green gem Brilliant! Beat the chicken X'' time(s). * 5 times: Income +3%; 1 green gem Safe Cracker! Open ''X treasure chest(s). * 1 chest: Income +3%; 1 green gem Frozen Solid Freeze and shatter a critter X'' time(s). * 1 time: Income +3%; 1 green gem Strange Harvest Harvest ''X vine fruit. * 5 fruit: Income +3%; 1 green gem Super Smasher! Smash every single potion! * Income +3%; 10 green gems You'll need 45 potions for this achievement. I'm Not Ticklish! Tickle a prisoner to death. * Income +3%; 5 green gems